Mama's Little Titans
by Lancetheyoung
Summary: After saving a woman from Johnny Rancid, the Titans find her making them dinner. But her food is more sinister then it first appears.....


Mama's Little Titans

Author's Foreward- I was at TV Tome not too long ago, looking at the summaries for upcoming episodes of Teen Titans. I saw one was called "Mother Mae-Eye" and I got this idea for what the episode might be about. At the time we have a good long while before we start seeing new Teen Titans and JLU episodes the way I see it, so I thought I'd write it out. If I somehow nail the prospect of the episode, which is insanely unlikely, I'm sorry for the spoiler.

A woman was running through the streets of Jump City. She glanced over her shoulder. He was right behind her...

Johnny Rancid was plowing through the streets, reving the engine of his new-and-improved Harle. He was patroling just fast enough to make the broad run, but slow enough to not mow her down. He could see the sweat on her back as she struggled not to just fall to the ground, and he gave out a laugh. He revved his engine again, making her panic and run still faster. It was only a matter of time now.

And time quickly ran out. The poor woman, out of breath, fell to the ground, panting and sweating. Johnny stopped his bike right in front of where she was lying on the pavement. He grinned evilly, giving her a look of pure loathing. He rose the large jagged hook he carried on a chain.

"Payback time, you hag!" He let out, as he brought the hook above his head.

There was the whoosh as something green zoomed between him and his victim. When it had passed, she was gone. Before Johnny could react, his bike was suddenly covered in a black aura, and flew out from underneath him. Johnny stood up and looked turned toward his foes behind him.

The Teen Titans were standing there grouped together, Robin front-and-center as usual. Beast Boy ran over to join them as a jaguar, the woman on his back. When he changed back, she quickly took cover behind them.

"Sorry Johnny, but it looks like you're too rancid to find a woman." Said Robin, twirling his bo.

Deciding to ignore the horrible pun, Johnny pointed at the woman behind the five heroes, "This ain't just your everyday crime-spree, bird! I got good reason to take out that old witch!"

Cyborg raised an eyebrow, "What'd she do to you that was so horrible? Didn't return your calls?"

Johnny narrowed his eyes, "She's crazy. She's a crazy old bat with too much power. Give her to me!"

Beast Boy grinned, "Why don't you take her if she's so important to you?"

Johnny screamed, and began to charge at the Titans, but before they were in range of his hook, Robin simply smacked him on the head with his bow. Hard. The street punk collapsed onto the ground.

Starfire blinked and looked at Johnny's fallen form, "That did not take very long to handle. I wonder if the Johnny Rancid was expecting us."

"I don't think he was." Said Cyborg, scratching his head. "I think all he wanted was that-"

"OH, THANK YOU!"

The Titans turned to see the woman they saved standing behind them. She looked to be middle-aged, and was wearing a dress and apron. Her face looked very kind and soft. She suddenly grabbed the Titans and somehow managed to bring all of them into one single bone-crushing hug.

"I was so frightened when that biker was chasing after me!" She said, as the titans struggled to get out of her mitts, "But you children were here to save me!"

Beast Boy chuckled slightly as he was being pressed into her torso, "Uh... No biggie."

"I have to do something to repay you!" She exclaimed, with a sudden determined gleam in her eyes.

"Letting go of us would be payback enough," said Raven, in her usual monotone voice, dispite being almost crushed.

"I know!" Screamed the woman, raising a finger in the air, "I'll make a nice dinner for you! You children will enjoy that, won't you?"

Robin would've risen his hands defensively if they weren't pinned to his sides, "Really, it's fine. We've gotten plenty of food back at Titan Tower."

"I'll have dinner ready for you in a jiffy!" She screamed. She quickly zoomed off toward the tower, dragging the Titans behind her.

"I _would _most enjoy a nice meal," said Starfire, trying to make the best of it.

Robin sighed, "I suppose this wouldn't be too bad..."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

At the Tower, the woman was zooming back and forth around the kitchen, making streaks of dust arise in her wake. Stirring, mixing, sprinkling, chopping, boiling, sauting, spicing... The titans sat in the living room, all of them failing to get her to leave.

"All done! Everybody to the table!" She called.

Upon hearing her voice, the Titans hesitated to get up. Eventually though, Robin shrugged and got to his feet walking to the table. One by one, his team-mates followed, but it was in unison that their jaws dropped when seeing their table.

Upon this little kitchen table, usually only holding pizza boxes and minor foodstuffs, is covered with delicious looking, well-made delicacies. A huge bronzed turkey sat in the table's center, accompanied by a huge bowl of mashed potatoes, boats of cranberry sauce and gravy, steamed vegetables, breadsticks, and to top it all off a giant chocolate cake for dessert.

"We need to get started while it's still hot," said the woman, as she put down the last gravy boat.

"Lady..." Said Cyborg, being the first Titan to come out of a stunned silence, "You can crush me in a bear-hug anyday!"

The Titans suddenly ran for the table, lunging for their food when a "Ahem" from their guest stopped them.

"Did you five wash your hands?"

The heroes blinked, after being stopped in mid-air. They looked down at the food, and then obideantly walked off to the sink before sitting down.

"Soo..." Said Robin, as he helped himself to mashed potatoes, "What's your name?"

"My name?" Asked the woman, raising her eyebrows, "Well, many people like to call me 'Mother Mae'. I never really understood why..."

"It is most generous of you to feed us such an excellent dead bird," said Starfire.

Beast Boy talked through the vegetables he was shoveling into his mouth, "So whudd ya do ta Johna Rancid ta-" He was cut short as Mother Mae whacked him on the head with her spoon.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" She exclaimed, brandishing the spoon dangerously in front of his face.

Raven looked over at Mae, forking her vegetables in a dignified sort of way, "Johnny seemed pretty angry when he was after you. Why did he want to take you out so badly?"

Mother Mae's face became one of thoughtful innocence, "I don't really know... I sort of bumped into him on the street and he got rather cross with me. I suppose he was just one of those agressive types. Anyway, you five sent him off the jail, so let's just enjoy our meal, shall we?"

While the Titans continued to dine happily with their guest, Robin narrowed his eyes suspiciously at that last statement...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Thank you so much for all you did today," Mother Mae said as she put on her coat.

Starfire smiled at her warmly, "It really is no trouble. Thank you for the delicious meal you prepared."

Mother Mae grinned, "It's really my pleasure." She walked through the door, turning around to look behind her, "Good night."

She closed the door behind her and walked away. The Titans stared at the door for a few minutes before heading back to the leaving room and sitting on the couch.

"She definately knew more then she was letting on about Johnny Rancid." Said Robin, putting his hand on his chin.

Beast boy looked at the Boy Wonder, rather confused, "She seemed pretty normal to me?"

"Were you listening?" asked Cyborg, looking down at his short, green friend, "She said he went nuts just because he bumped into her. Now that's gotta be the weakest alibi I've ever heard. By far."

"Maybe it would be best to go ask Johnny how he knew her," said Robin thoughfully. "If it turns out she didn't do anything, I don't want to be... Raven are you okay?"

Everybody turned to Raven. The girl was slouching over it her seat, looking half-awake.

"Uh-huh..." She replied, in a drowsy voice. She stood up and began to stagger off toward her room, "I'm sleepy... gonna go beddy-bye..."

There was a short pause as they watched Raven wearily walk out.

Beast Boy broke the silence, "Um... did Raven just say she was gonna 'go beddy bye'?"

Cyborg shrugged, and turned to Robin, "Anyway, I think you're right. It may be better to talk to Johnny before we look into what Mae's been doing."

Starfire shook her head, "I still do not see what could have made the Johnny Rancid so very mad."

Beast boy suddenly stood up and yawned, "Y'know what? I'm pretty tired myself. Maybe I'll hit the hay, too..."

Cyborg looked at the digital clock present on his arm, "You sure? It's only 8:30."

"Yeah, I'm sure," said Beast Boy as he walked toward his own room.

"Actually," piped up Starfire, "I'm also having quite a bit of the run-down feeling... Perhaps I should go to bed as well..."

Starfire hovered off after Beast Boy, leaving Cyborg and Robin alone.

Cyborg felt a little bit odd as he watched Starfire leave. His system was fully charged, yet his brain felt kinda fuzzy. Like it was hard for him to think. He sort of fazed out for a minute.

Robin, not noticing, moved for his bike helmet, "Okay, we can still get to the jail before final lock-down. Let's get moving."

"Actually man," said Cyborg, standing up, "I think I'll turn it, too."

"Why's everybody so tired this early?" asked Robin, raising an eyebrow.

Cyborg shrugged, "We ate Turkey. Y'know there's that thing in turkey that makes you tired.

Cyborg walked off, and Robin stood in the living room alone. Come to think of it, Mother Mae could've easily drugged their food to keep them from tracking her. He was feeling a little bit tired himself, really. Still, he had to question Johnny Rancid before lock-down. As he put his helmet under his arm, he heard the front door of the tower open and close. He rushed down, flying down the stairs before stopping.

Mother Mae was standing in the door way, eyeing him.

"Forgot your purse?" Robin asked jokingly.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping with the others?" Mother Mae asked, in a rather concerned-sounding voice.

Robin suddenly began to feel very weary. His sense of balance flew out of sync and he staggered a bit, "What did you do?"

"I gave you a nice a hot meal," The older woman answeared innocently. She brought up her hand and waved at Robin, "Goodnight."

Robin passed out, hitting the floor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Starfire jolted awake suddenly. She had the feeling she hadn't been awake very long, but her stomach was hurting her. It was making groaning noises and causing her pain. She put her hand onto her belly and looked around.

Something about the room seemed un-nerving. As though it had suddenly changed. The lights coming from the window made long, disturbing shadows on the floor. She got the aching feeling that every corner of the room was holding some ominous presence. Something lurking in the shadows waiting to pounce. Her bed seemed to be a sanctuary, as far from any form of harm as she could be. She began to curl up in defense, watching all around her for something to pounce from the shadows.

Suddenly she heard it. There was something on the floor. It was making this writhing noise, like something a maggot or squishy creature would make. It was moving slowly, creeping toward the bed. Starfire suddenly had the urge to hide under the covers, as Beast Boy said that when that happened, she couldn't be seen. But slowly, she built up her courage and looked over the edge of the bed.

Silkie was slowly inching his way across the floor. Starfire gave a slight surprised squeal and snatched up the little silkworm.

Starfire hugged Silkie to her chest and said, in an unusually high voice, "Silkie, I am afraid. My room seems very different for some reason. Will you please stay with me until I am dreaming?"

The silkworm squirmed close to Starfire as a way of cuddling, and the girl laid back down, her pet curled up beside her. Things seemed more peaceful with company.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Raven was standing on the steps of some building overlooking a park. She could see Robin running up the stairs, wearing a sweatsuit. He looked like he'd been running for hours. He was slowing making his way up the staircase to wear Raven was standing.

She suddenly became aware there was somebody behind her. Turning, she saw a tall man draped in a cloak. It was like he was a shadow, she couldn't make out anything about him, save his eyes which were nothing more then little white slits. The man was tall, much moreso then even Cyborg, who was the largest of the Titans.

Bringing her attention back to Robin, she could see at the bottom of the stairs that the rest of the Titans, including herself for some strange reason, were yelling encouargement. She could tell the other Titans had offered to aid him, but he decided to do this on his own.

Finally, Robin made it to the top of the stairs, and fell to his knees, panting. The man in black looked down on him.

"Slow."

He turned away to leave as Robin screamed in rage.

And that's when Raven fell out of bed.

She blinked. In addition to having a really freaky dream, she had _fallen out of bed_. That had never happened to her before. Not since she was very small. Grumbling she got up and got back into bed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cyborg was suddenly brought out of a sound sleep by a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down and his gut and felt the pain fade away pretty quickly. He leaned back on his Frankenstein-Bed (as Beast Boy called it) and tried to go back to sleep. He waited for several minutes, but something didn't seem right. He should've had something else with him before he went to sleep, shouldn't he?

He blinked and looked around. Nobody was there. Door was locked. Nobody could see what he was doing... espicially not Beast Boy. Cyborg got up and walked to his closet. He opened the door and bent down to a small box on the floor. Opening it up, he pulled out a small stuffed teddy bear.

He checked behind him again, just to be sure that nobody was watching. If Beast Boy found out about this, he'd near stop hearing about it. In truth he was a little ashamed he hadn't thrown it out by now. But he just couldn't bring himself to do that to such a long-time companion. He laid by onto his bed again, his bear under his arm.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Raven was trapped in some strange glass cylinder. She tried hitting it with her fists or breaking it with her telepathy, but she couldn't get a grip on anything when she was trapped. She looked around her and saw the other Titans trapped in their own indivisual cylinder cages. They were in the kitchen of Titan Tower. The cylinders were set up side-by-side so they would all be facing toward the same thing.

There was a clown in front of them. He was smiling this bizzare freakish grin, almost as if he was pulling the sides of his lips upwards. You could see every one of his teeth. He was wearing a purple-and-green tuxedo, and had brilliant green hair. He was looking at the Titans with a kind of mania.

He then looked down. Silkie, always friendly, was rubbing up against his leg. The clown smiled even more and bent down to pick him up. He held the little Silkworm. Raven could hear him saying kind things to him, like one normally would with a pet. He scratched Silkie's belly and the little worm purred. Slowly, the clown reached into his tuxedo, and pulled out a revolver with a long barrel. Still talking encouragingly, he pointed it at the Silkworm and, his grin becoming even wider, shot it in the face.

Raven heard Starfire scream. Looking over she saw tears running down her face as she tried to break out of her cage.

Again, Raven hit the floor when she feel out of bed. She propped herself up on her hands. That was the second time in one night. Seething, she got back under the covers.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Beast Boy turned over angrily. He'd been awoken earlier by a pain in his stomach and couldn't quite get to sleep. This annoyed him greatly, as right before he woke up he had the greatest dream involving himself, the playboy mansion, and several women-Moped hybrids. He was very eager to go back to sleep, but sleep just wouldn't come. Angry, Beast Boy slammed his fist down on his bedside table.

_Clang, clang, clang, clang..._

When he hit the table, it somehow trigger that cymbol-monkey he kept there. The metalic banging echoed through the room and Beast Boy felt his eyelids getting heavy. His head fell onto his pillow and he drifted off to sleep, a trickle of drool coming out of his mouth.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was sunset in Jump City. A gargantuan battleship loomed over the buildings, lighting up. Could fire its cannon and kill everything in five miles. The Titans were standing on a hill overlooking the city, watching the threat. Raven looked over at her companions.

Robin brought his watch to his mouth and yelled into it. A metal giant flew up from the ground under him and began walking toward the battleship.

Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy and shoved the squirming changling into his mouth. He swallowed him in one gulp, and the blue parts of his body became red. This freakish new Cyborg flew off after Robin's robot.

Starfire, now sporting a banana-yellow outfit instead of her normal purple one whipped out two pistols and flew off as well.

Raven then notcied that her cloak of red instead of her usual dark blue, and she was wearing big red boots. Some wolves ran up to her, looking to her for direction. Of course! She knew what she had to do. She had to join her friends and destroy that-

Raven whacked her head on the floor as she fell out of bed again. She got up and rubbed the lump on her head. Now rather annoyed she climbed back into bed. The last thought before she drifted into sleep was, "What was up with_ that _dream?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Starfire awoke to feel Silkie licking her face. Opening her eyes she could see the worm was happily grinning at her. Starfire smiled back when she noticed something odd. Silkie seemed to be about the same size as she was...

"Silkie, did you get bigger again?" she asked, in a much higher voice.

The door suddenly opened. Starfire turned to see Mother Mae walking in.

"Good morning, dear. How was your sleep?"

Starfire blinked at the woman in confusion, "Who're you?"

Mae grinned. Her eyes began to glow ever-so-slightly.

"I'm your mother, dear. Don't you remember?"

Starfire suddenly felt sleepy for a slight second. Her thoughts sort of felt like they were being dumbed down. When the feeling passed, the five-year-old Tamaranian girl looked up at the woman again. She was her mother. Why didn't she feel it before?

"Sorry, mama."

"That's okay, dear. Why don't you get dressed and wake up your sister?"

Starfire blinked for a moment, "Sister?" She got another sleepy feeling before recognition set in. "Oh right, Raven."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mother Mae left Starfire's room and headed down the hall containing the children's dormatories. It might be best to check on Cyborg first. She had been rather worried about the effect of her magic on him. Turning the Titans into small children, while making them easily influenced, naturally contained the side-effect of them becoming much smaller. She was afraid that Cyborg's body would shrink but his robotic parts would remain the same. When the parts mis-matched he'd fall apart, bleeding and eventually die. If the Titans saw this, the trauma would easily snap them out of the mental restrictions she'd placed on them.

When she opened the door to Cyborg's room, she saw that he was perfectly fine. He was lying down on that slab of a bed he had. The slab was much too tall for him now of course, but at least he was still alive. She smirked when she saw he had a teddy bear tucked under his arm.

She walked over and shook the hybrid gently, "Cyborg, time to get up."

Cyborg yawned widely and looked up at the woman. Mae's eyes began to glow, deciding she'd better let him know she was her mother before he asked questions.

Cyborg's expression went blank for a minute, but once he came back to his senses, he looked up at her happily, "Hey, mom. What time is it?"

Mae checked her watch, "8:30 dear. Get ready for breakfast."

Cyborg licked his lips as Mae left the room. She'd have to get Robin and Beast Boy up herself to make sure they didn't ask questions, but it was okay for Starfire to wake up Raven. She being the most dangerous of the Titans, Mae had espicially strong mental restrictions placed upon her in advance. Restrictions that would fit the new form she'd been given...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As Raven came out of sleep, she absentmindedly rubbed one of her eyes. She felt very groggy. As though she had been tranquilized. She felt very hot and stuffy. Since her back was sweating she rolled over.

She hit something. It was like a wall of bars next to her bed. She tried rolling over the other way but there was another one there, too. Both walls had been painted purple to match the rest of the room. She looked up and could see there was something hovering inbetween the walls. It was turning slowly and making noise.

Raven felt like she should've known what these things were called, but she felt weird when she tried to remember. It was like something was keeping her from thinking too hard. But she could tell she didn't like these bars.

She then slowly became aware that there was something in her mouth. It felt very soft and smooth. She began to suck on it, and began to feel a slight sense of security. She decided that she liked this and continued sucking on it.

Turning more attention to herself, she was dressed in something rather unusual. It was this soft, light-purple garment that covered every part of her body below her neck. It even covered her feet and hands. It made her feel too hot. She wanted to get out of it, but when she tried to think of how to take it off, she started drawing a blank.

Underneath it, near her stomach and in between her legs there was something thick and soggy pressing against her skin. It was cold and she didn't like the way it felt on her. She squirmed slightly and made minor whimpering noises, at a lax for anything else to do.

"What is wrong, sister Raven?"

Raven turned her head. Through the bars, she could see Starfire walking over. Something was weird though. Starfire was wearing a loose dress that looked like it should be on a little girl. As a matter of fact Starfire was a little girl... But if she was a little girl why did she look so big? Raven started feeling like it was hard for her to think again. She began to suck on her pacifier. It seemed to make her feel alot better.

Starfire walked over and lowered one of the crib walls. She picked the smaller girl up, "Do you need a changing?"

Raven felt good being held. She put her head against Starfire's chest and sucked her pacifier. The Tamaranian girl carried her over to a changing table nearby. She took off she sleeper and changed her little black diaper. Taking a little black t-shirt, she put it over the toddler and covered it up with Raven's adorable hooded blue cloak. She left the pacifier in her mouth, as she always cried whenever somebody tried to take it away from her. Picking the little girl up again, she headed toward the living room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mae continued down the hall. Beast Boy was surprisingly easy to take control of. He must've been particuarly weak-minded. He had wet the bed, definately a side effect of the regression. Mae just used her mental influence to stop him from crying and threw the sheets into the hamper. She had the little green boy go to play until breakfast.

Now for Robin. This was the one that almost caught her, and he would have, if her potion hadn't kicked in when it did, she'd have had a problem staying under wraps. She approached the boys bed, bent down, and shook him gently.

"Robin, sweetie. It's time to get up..."

Robin snapped to attention and sat up. He looked up angrily at Mae.

"Who're y...y..."

He brought a hand up to his head, trying to do something to block out the mental effects. A frown appeared on Mother Mae's forehead as a bead of sweat ran down her cheek. Eventually, she locked her restrants onto his mind, and Robin took his hands off of his head.

"Mom?"

"That's right dear," said Mother Mae, putting her happy smile back on. "I wanted to tell you that breakfast will be ready soon. Why don't you head into the living room and play with your friends."

Robin hesitated for a minute, getting the feeling there was something off, but then he got out of bed and ran toward the living room.

Mae watched him go, and smiled. He was going to have so much fun. Once breakfast was over, Mae and her children would claim their dominence over Jump City.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

In the living room, Cyborg and Beast boy were doing a little bit of wrestling. Beast Boy had taken the form of a baby ox (Not yet being able to change into a full-grown animal) and charged. Cyborg grabbed him by the horns and they began to try and knock each other over.

Starfire meanwhile, was kneeling on the floor looking at the tiny Raven.

"Come on, sister Raven. You can do it. Say it, say it..." Starfire was speaking encouragingly. Raven just sort of stared at her confused.

Starfire had to duck as a green baby ox flew over her head. After hitting the floor, Beast Boy changed back into his human state and looked at Starfire innocently.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"I am teaching our sister Raven how to speak."

"She can't do that yet!" said Cyborg walking over. "She's barely walking now."

Starfire shook her head, "No. I know sister Raven can do it! C'mon Raven! You can say it! STAR-FI-RE..."

Raven looked up at her siblings. She felt very strange with all them watching her. Still, she could talk, couldn't she? It seemed like she could at one point. slightly embarressed, she lowered her head and began to suck on her pacifier.

"See?" Said Cyborg, after a moment's silence, "She can't do it."

"Sta..."

Cyborg looked down at the toddler, "Huh?"

"Stah...fa-ah..."

"AH! She did it!" Squealed Starfire, as Beast Boy grinned and showed his missing teeth.

Raven smiled. She felt pride swelling up inside her. She could talk like a big girl. She suddenly noticed that speaking like that caused her pacifier to fall out of her mouth. Looking down she saw in on the carpet. Making a minor noise she reached toward it with her small arms.

"Ba-ba!"

Beast Boy spotted the little black sother on the ground and put it back between Raven's lips. The girl had begun to tear up, but once the pacifier was back in her mouth, she started sucking it happily.

"Tha-anks..." She said in a small voice, careful for her pacifier to not fall out again.

A door opened, and Robin walked in, deep in thought.

Starfire got to her feet and smiled, "Brother Robin! Sister Raven has just learned to speak."

Robin looked at the toddler on the floor. He looked around at all of the Titans. All of them were five-years-old, save Raven, who was even younger. Something was wrong with that picture.

"This isn't right..."

"Yeah, I know, man." Said Cyborg, shrugging, "Who'd think a kid that small could talk?"

"I meant-"

Starfire smiled broadly, "That means our sister Raven must be special."

"I mean, there's something not right with us..."

Beast Boy blinked at looked at himself, "Really?"

"Kids!" Called Mother Mae from the kitchen, "Breakfast!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Robin's strange feeling continued as he went to the table, but as soon as he began to eat his oatmeal, it began to numb away.

Cyborgwas quickly gulping downown oatmeal,"Mom, you make the best food."

"Uh-huh!" Piped up Beastboy. He had to sit on a phone book to see over the table, but at least he wasn't in a high-chair, like Raven.

Mother Mae smiled, "After breakfast, what say we all go to the bank? I think we can have alot of fun there."

Cyborg blinked, "What's so fun about a bank?"

Beast boy thought about it too. He remembered being brought to a bank once. It was really boring, having to sit around and wait in line while grown-ups talked. That wasn't very fun at all.

Mother Mae just kept grinning, "If you know what to do, you'll have plenty of fun."

Robin, having just finished his oatmeal, looked up at mom, "Uh... Can I take a nap first? I'm kinda tired..."

Mae kept smiling, "Sure dear. I guess you didn't get enough sleep last night. Feel free."

Robin got down from his seat, and walked back toward the living room. Mae smirked. The extra potion she put in his oatmeal for good measure should keep him under control. Once he woke up, he'd be okay.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As Robin napped on the couch, Starfire talked with Mother Mae in the kitchen, and Raven played with her blocks in the living room, Cyborg and Beast Boy were in the garage. Beast Boy was on the floor playing with a toy car as Cyborg looked at the T-Car.

"I used to drive this," He said, looking through the windows.

The little changeling looked up from his car, "Nuh-uh! You don't even have a lisoonse!"

"No, I know I did," The hybrid said, turning to his little green friend. "It's weird. It's like I remember being big enough to drive it..."

"But... but you uh..." Beast boy scratched his head. It did seem like Cyborg drove it once. But that was impossible, wasn't it?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Robin was watching two people swinging on ropes. They moved back and forth, creating great patterns in the air. Watching these people gave him great comfort. He just watched them swing slowly.

Then something went wrong. As they prepare for another trick, where one would catch the other, the ropes snapped. They began to fall. Robin tried to look down at where they were falling, but couldn't see. Then the platform Robin was standing on dropped.

He was falling, falling into a great abyss to god-knows-where. He closed his eyes when he was jerked upwards. Something had grabbed his ankles and was pulling him away from the chasm. Robin looked up.

It was a bat. A huge, gigantic bat was bringing him towards the sky. For some reason, as they got higher, Robin began to struggle. Eventually, he broke free of the Bat's grasp, and began to fall again. But he was caught once more.

He looked around him. He had fallen into his place on The T-Ship. The other Titans were gathered around him smiling and waving. Robin leaned back in his seat. He felt very, very, safe.

Then he snapped awake. He was on the couch. Why was he on-

It all came flooding back. Mother Mae. The food. The Bank. That dream must've broken him free of her mind control. He looked around. He was in the living room on the couch. Nobody else was around, save Raven who was on the floor stacking blocks. Robin kneeled down in front of her.

"Raven! We have a problem!"

The toddler looked up from her plastic blocks, sucking on her pacifier.

"Mother Mae's put some kind of spell on us. She'd trying to use us. Do you understand?"

Raven blinked, and turned back to her blocks.

"Raven! Snap out of it! She's trying to keep us from realizing the truth. Raven! Look at me!"

Growing annoyed, Robin grabbed Raven's pacifier and pulled it out of her mouth. The toddler's head went up immediately, staring at the sother that was in his hand.

"Ba-ba," She said, reaching out for it.

"Raven, you have to listen to me. You're not a baby. You're in your teens. This is a trick. She's pulling a trick on us. Come to your senses."

Raven sniffled. Robin took her pacifier and wouldn't give it back. He seemed to be yelling at her now. Why did he have to be so mean?

"If we don't realize what's going on-"

"WAAAAAAA!"

Raven suddenly let out this great wail. The couch behind Robin became engulfed in a black aura and was suddenly blown into a flurry of cushion bits and cloth. A nearby inn table quickly suffered a similar fate. Mother Mae and Starfire ran in from the kitchen. Starfire, seeing the pacifier in Robin hand, snatched it and put it back into Raven's mouth. The wailing stopped and the many objects being torn apart fell to the ground.

Once that was over, Starfire rounded on Robin, "Why did you take sister Raven's precious 'ba-ba'?"

Robin looked Starfire in the eyes, "Star, how did you get your powers?"

Starfire blinked, "Brother Robin, you know I wa..." She paused for a moment. Wasn't she from another planet? But if she was, why did her mother live on Earth?

Mother Mae's eyes began to glow, but as she began to take hold of Starfire's mind, a birdarang hit her arm, embedding its edge deep. There was the sound of a door scraping, and Beast Boy and Cyborg rushed in.

Cyborg looked around, "We heard Raven crying. What happened?"

As Mae tried to get the birdarang out of her arm, Robin looked at Starfire, "You came from Tamaran, Star. You had a sister who took the throne. Don't you remember that?"

Starfire blinked. She looked dumbfounded, but then she looked angry. Her eyes began to glow green. "You!" she screamed, turning to Mother Mae. "You have made us small, and made my friend Raven wear diapers! You are a horrible, mean, Grubnork!" The girl took to the air and began to fling Starbolts at the woman, burning her.

Beast Boy blinked, "Why's Star fighting mom?"

As Starfire began to pummel Mae with Starbolts, Robin ran up to Cyborg.

"Cyborg, how did you get your robotic parts?"

Cyborg rose an eyebrow, "Oh, that's easy. I was at a football game when..." He suddenly drew a blank. When did he play football?

Robin turned to Beast Boy as well, "Beast Boy, how can you change into animals?"

As Beast Boy began to become confused himself, Robin heard Starfire scream behind him. He turned to see Mae grab her by her hair and fling her to the ground. Robin ran over to the Tamaranian's body.

"Star. Star, c'mon."

"You foolish children..." Said Mae as she loomed over the five-year-olds. "You foolish little- ARGH!"

Mother reeled as Cyborg shot her in the face with his sonic cannon.

"I remember my parents," He said, holding out his cannon-arm. "And you aren't my mom. My mom didn't cook like you. Her turkies were stale, dry, and tasted like three-day-old roadkill. But that was MY MOM'S three-day-old roadkill!"

As Cyborg continued to blast her, an angry Beast Boy rammed her in the stomach as a baby elephant. Keeling over, she looked up to see the four Titans standing in front of her.

"Sorry mom," Said Robin, taking out his Bo. "But we'll pass on that bank trip."

Robin slammed the bo onto Mae's head. The woman collapsed and the Titans began to glow strangely. There was a flash of light. When it faded, the Titans were themselves again.

Starfire smiled and hugged Robin, "Robin, thank you for restoring our memories! We are all so lucky to..." Starfire noticed Robin was blushing, "What is it?"

Robin coughed, "Uh, nothing. That dress looks good on you."

Starfire looked down to see that she was still wearing the dress she had on as a child. Although it had somehow grown to fit her larger body, she blushed.

Cyborg looked down at Mae, "I guess the spell wore off once she lost consciousness. We better take her to jail."

"Before we leave the building, I'd like to change out of these clothes."

The titans turned to see Raven there with the same blank expression on her face as normal, but like Starfire, still dressed in her cloak, t-shirt, and diaper. Her pacifier was hanging out of her mouth.

Beast Boy snicked, "Yeah, I'd say you need a change more then anybody else."

Taking hold of Beast Boy's clothes with her telekinesis, Raven flung him into the next room.

Starfire flew up to the sullen girl, "Do not be so glum, Raven. You were so cute as a tiny baby! I felt so very happy when... you..."

Seeing the glare Raven was giving off, Starfire slowly stopped talking.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The guard slid the barred door shut on the prison cell. The shadows of the bars fell onto Mae, and she looked angrilly at the guard as he walked away. She suddenly heard a noise behind her. She turned, and spotted Johnny Rancid, grinning evily and banging his fists together.

"Hiya, Ma..."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Turns out that Mae was Johnny Rancid's mom."

Robin was looking over the police report as the Titans lounged around the living room.

Starfire blinked, "You mean that woman was the Johnny Rancid's true mother? But then why was the Johnny Rancid so eager to hurt her?"

Robin shrugged, "I guess he really hated her. Having a mom like that, I can see why Rancid turned out the way he did."

Cyborg happily blasted Beast Boy's only remaining ship. "Aw, yeah! Bite that, Green-boy!"

Pouting, Beast Boy turned away. He then spotted Raven on the couch. She was reading another book, which wasn't really that unusual. The fact that she had her pacifier in her mouth though. That was unusual. He snickered slightly, but once he did, Raven looked up, glaring.

"Something funny, Beast Boy?" She said, in a rather intimidating voice from around her pacifier.

The changling averted his eyes quickly, "Uh... No, no... nothing funny..."

Raven went back to reading her book sucking on her ba-ba, "That's what I thought."


End file.
